Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content. Examples of such methodologies may include storing such electronic content on data storage systems that provide a high level of data availability, examples of which may include but are not limited to RAID arrays, redundant servers, storage appliances, and network attached storage devices. In order to further enhance performance, such system may utilize cache memory systems to provide quicker access to such electronic content.